Verte Atraves del Tiempo
by WrittingLove
Summary: Levi y su prima Hanji recien se han mudado a su nueva casa en California. Todo parecia ser perfecto hasta que descubren algo bizarro de la casa: No estaban solos Ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que sucedio, Levi jamas espero que se enamoraria de uno de los fantasmas, pero es que aquel fantasma tenia un secreto. Todos en esa casa tenian secretos que tarde o temprano saldrian la luz
1. Ojos Amarillos

AU Ereri: "Verte atraves del tiempo"

Fantasma!Eren x Escritor!Levi

_Advertencias:_ **_Pareja Ereri, pero hay menciones de otros ships secundarios. Posible muerte de personajes (ademas de los que ya están muertos :v ). Violencia en futuros capítulos._**

* * *

_Inspirado en American Horror Story: Murder House._

_N/A: La casa en la que se desarrolla todo es la misma de la serie. Para que sepan (?_

* * *

-¡Hey, Enano!- Levi escucho como una voz femenina lo llamaba en un tono de burla- ¡Apresurate a traer esas cajas dentro de la casa! ¿O es que son muy altas para ti?

-Tch.- Levi chasqueo su boca ante el comentario sarcástico de su prima. Se agacho y con ambos brazos empezó a levantar una de las muchas cajas que estaban dentro del camión de mudanzas.- Maldita cuatro ojos.

Levi empezó a caminar en dirección a su nueva casa. Una especia de "mansión" de 2 pisos con Ático con una fachada estilo victoriana. Una casa realmente hermosa, por eso Hanji la habia elegido. Bueno, por eso y por su extraña obsesión con lo sobrenatural.

El pelinegro subió las escaleras del porche que lo llevaban a la puerta principal. La puerta estaba abierta y Hanji caminaba entre los cuartos con cajas entre sus brazos. Los lentes de la mujer castaña estaban colocados sobre el puente de su nariz, mientras que sus ojos castaños se dirigieron en dirección a Levi burlonamente.

-Esa caja es mas grande que tu.- Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-No presiones tu suerte Hanji, aun no estoy seguro de porque de todos mis posibles primos me tenia que tocar la loca- gruño Levi con amargura a la castaña mientras caminaba a la cocina a dejar la caja que tenia en brazos.

Entre los dos tardaron solamente dos horas en bajar las múltiples cajas de mudanza, entre insultos y bromas volando entre ambos familiares el tiempo paso mas rápidamente.

Finalmente ambos estaban sentados en unos bancos que los dejaban recargarse en la isla de mármol negro que formaba una especia de superficie donde poner cosas. También en esa misma isla estaba el lavadero de trastes.

Hanji tomaba silenciosos sorbos de una humeante taza de te mientras Levi hacia algo similar pero con una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Emocionado por mañana Enano?- pregunto Hanji con toda la naturalidad del mundo, cosa que irritaba a Levi de sobremanera.

-¿Porque debería?- Rivaille no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías sin sentido de su bizarra prima solía decirle.

-Porque mañana es día de limpieza.- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y llevaba su taza a el lavabo. Dio un suspiro una vez que la lavo.- Iré a acostarme , mañana debo ir a trabajar. Tu sabes que un Laboratorio no se maneja solo, dulces sueños Enano.- Hanji salio de la cocina antes de que Levi pudiera decirle cualquier cosa en respuesta.

"Maldita cuatro ojos" Pensó Levi mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa

* * *

El reloj de la sala dio dos campanadas. Las dos de la mañana.

Levi observo su alrededor con satisfacción. Desde que la cuatro ojos se habia subido a su habitación, Levi habia aprovechado su tiempo y habia empezado a acomodar los objetos dentro de las cajas. Ahora toda su sala y su cocina estaba perfectamente acomodadas. Los suelos brillaban y toda repisa o superficie estaba impecable. El pelinegro dio un suspiro de satisfacción y comenzó a subir las escaleras, era hora de finalmente dormir.

Su habitación era la principal, asique era bastante amplia y su cama ya estaba perfectamente acomodada.

Antes de meterse en su cama, Levi se dirigió a su baño. Ocupaba una ducha de seguro, odiaba el sudor seco que tenia en su espalda y su abdomen, asi que supo que interiormente no podría dormir tranquilo con aquella sensación de suciedad recorriendo su cuerpo.

En cuestión de 30 minutos Levi ya se habia duchado y tenia puesta su piyama. Abrió las cobijas y cuidadosamente se acomodo dentro del inmueble, observando un punto fijo en el techo intentando organizar lo que haría al día siguiente debido a que Hanji no estaría, se la pasaría todo el día en el laboratorio.

Por un momento Levi se lamento el hecho de que el trabajaba en casa.

Sus ojos se cerraron y puso sentir el extraño silencio en la casa. Lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración y el distante sonido del reloj de piso en la sala.

Una sensación extraña recorrió al pelinegro, podía sentir como si alguien lo estuviera observando desde algún punto de la habitación aunque no podía determinar de donde. Su mente fue nublándose sin prestar importancia a la sensación fija, sus pensamientos pararon cuando cayo a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

La alarma despertadora sonó sin cesar hasta que finalmente un gruñón Levi abrió los ojos y la apago. El reloj marcaba que eran las 9 de la mañana, lo cual significaba que hace mas de 3 horas Hanji se habia ido a su trabajo.

Levi se sentó sobre su cama intentando prepararse mentalmente para empezar a limpiar de inmediato. La casa era un asco a excepción de las pocas partes que Levi habia logrado limpiar el día anterior, o mas bien la madrugada anterior.

El pelinegro se levanto y fue a ducharse inmediatamente, incluso habiéndose duchado la noche anterior se sentía sucio y ligeramente sudado por la noche de sueño. Al salir lo primero que noto fue que su toalla estaba en el suelo, peor no le presto mucha importancia, seguramente se habia caído.

Salio del humeante baño y empezó a cambiarse a una simple camisa blanca de botones y unos simples pantalones negros. No ocupaba vestirse elegantemente para poder limpiar.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tal y como estaba esperando habían trastes sucios en el lavabo y sartenes usado sobre la apagada estufa, seguramente todo obra de Hanji al desayunar tres horas atrás.

-Maldita cuatro ojos.- Dijo Levi mientras se arremangaba la camisa y se dirigía a el lavabo, él tendría que lavar los trastes si quiera que la cocina estuviera impecable. Lo único que agradeció internamente fue la castaña no usara demasiados trastes.

En cuestión de minutos habia terminado y empezó a dirigirse a un closet que habia en el pasillo. El cielo se abrió ante los ojos del pelinegro, dentro estaban perfectamente acomodados todos los artículos de limpieza de Levi; escobas, líquidos de limpieza, desinfectantes, cualquier cosa de limpieza que pudieses pensar seguramente estaba guardada en aquel closet de limpieza.

El hombre sonrió y empezó a prepararse para empezar a limpiar. Esto seria tarea tardada pero no por eso dejaba de ser sencilla.

* * *

Le tomo exactamente tres horas a el hombre el dejar la casa completamente reluciente. Todos los pisos brillaban de limpios, todas las cajas estaban ahora dobladas y guardadas en el sótano. Finalmente podría considerarse instalado en su nueva casa.

Levi suspiro y se dirigió a su oficina. Ahí seria donde pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo, ya que en lo que Rivaille trabajaba era algo muy simple de hacer en casa. Claro, habia esos extraños que hacían este tipo de trabajo en otros lugares pero Levi le gustaba trabajar en un espacio tranquilo y limpio como su nueva casa.

Se sentó enfrente de su computadora y observo la pagina en blanco. Levi era un escritor de terror. Mas sin embargo ahora no tenia ni una sola idea cerca de que escribir, ya que sus textos eran conocidos por no ser los típicos libros de terror llenos de mierda.

No tenia ni una sola idea de que debía escribir.

La frustración lo invadía a mas no poder, no tenia ni siquiera un poco de racionista y tenia que entregar aunque fuera un capitulo la semana siguiente. ¿Como se supone que debía escribir cuando estaba tan poco inspirado? Era prácticamente imposible que algo buena salir de ese horrible bloque de escritor.

Después de una hora Levi se levanto con enojo del escritorio aun observo la terrible pagina en blanco en la pantalla de la computadora. A este paso no lograría tener el capitulo listo a tiempo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino, tal eso lo ayudaría a calmarse y tal vez se lo ocurriera algo interesante para escribir. Aunque claro, eso era si tenia un poco de suerte al menos, cosa que Levi sabia no era algo muy común en su vida.

-Maldita sea todo. - Gruño con irritación a el vació de la casa, haciendo un extraño eco por todo el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelinegro y se puso alerta de inmediato, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de todo.

De inmediato se levanto y se dirigió a su oficina, abrió el cajón del escritorio y saco su pistola. La tomo entre sus manos y empezó a caminar por la casa, revisando que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Efectivamente, todo parecía en perfecto orden , tal vez solo era que Levi se sentía algo paranoico. Sí, debía ser eso.

Justo cuando el hombre estaba listo para regresar a lo cocina pido escuchar perfectamente el sonido de cajas de cartón cayendo en el sótano. Levi volvió a sentir ese escalofrió extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a el sótano.

Pistola aun en mano continuo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a el final de las mismas. Observo su alrededor, la pila de cajas estaba completamente desordenada, todo el piso del sótano estaba cubierto por cajas de cartón.

Pero Levi no se asusto por las cajas, le dio mas extrañeza el hecho de que la puerta que llevaba a el cuarto de calderas estuviera abierta. Levi recordaba perfectamente el haberla dejado cerrada al subir después de dejar las cajas.

El pelinegro sostuvo mas fuertemente el arma en sus manos mientras a pasos silenciosos empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto. La luz parpadeo un par de veces como película de terror mientras Levi se acercaba a la puerta. Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de toda esta situación pero una parte de el seguía caminando hacia ese oscuro cuarto.

-Si yo fuera tu no entraría ahí. Armin se molesta cuando al gente entra ahí.

-¿Pero que mierda?- dijo Levi al escuchar la voz desconocida hablándole. En el momento en que volteo la cabeza a el punto de origen de la voz la puerta del cuarto se cerro de un portazo a mucha extrañeza del pelinegro.

Observo a el portador de aquella voz. Parecía un chico de no mas de 21 años, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos de un color amarillo brillante, casi inhumano.

-¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?_*_- pregunto Levi tomando con fuerza el arma, exigiéndole a el chico que respondiera la pregunta

-¿Mikasa? ¿Ya lo conociste?- pregunto confuso el chico con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. La tenue penumbra del sótano no dejaba a Levi poder observar con detalle el rostro del chico, lo que mas parecía llamar a Levi eran esos escalofriantes ojos amarillentos que lo miraban de manera bizarra.

-¡¿Quien Eres?!- exigió Levi ahora con un poco de miedo en su voz mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente a el chico con la pistola.

-Hahahahaha...- empezó a reírse suavemente el chico mientras se levantaba. Llevaba una especia de camisa negra y pantalones blancos, lo mas extraño de todo es que llevaba un abrigo negro largo sobre todo. ¿Que mierdas hacia un chico con un abrigo tan grueso en esta época de verano? - Soy Eren. Fui él, ¿Como se dice? Enviado para darte la bienvenida.- dijo Sonriendo de manera bizarra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Levi.

-¡No des ni un solo paso mas pedazo de mierda!- dijo Levi mientras cargaba la pistola y apuntaba con mas fiereza a el chico que aun con su estúpida sonrisa siguió acercándose a Levi. El pelinegro no pudo jalar el gatillo, ¿Porque no podía? Eran esos estúpidos ojos amarillos que lo miraban brillantemente en la semi penumbra con un aire de locura en ellos.

El chico tomo el arma de las manos de Levi y la tiro a el suelo mientras se siguió acercando a Levi. Quedaron frente a frente por debajo de la luz del único foco en el techo. Sus narices estaban casi tocándose mientras Levi sentía extrañas sensaciones dentro de él, no podía apartar la mirada de esos escalofriantes ojos. Por mas que quería no podía.

-Bienvenido a la casa ,_ Levi._ - dijo el chico susurrando el nombre del pelinegro y repentinamente la luz se fue, Levi se quedo en la penumbra por unos horribles 5 segundos en los cuales empezó a correr hacia las escaleras.

No habia mas señales del chico en el sótano. Levi estaba completamente solo en la casa.

O eso era lo que él quería creer.

* * *

N/A: Hola, estemm sí , se me ocurrio esta historia y pues hice un capitulo piloto. No se si a nadie le interesa si no siempre lo dejare como un One-Shot. a los que puedan ver esto y sigan mi otra historia Actualizo mañana o hoy mas tarde *finalemente* y publicare otra historia despues. Eso, chao *desaparece en la niebla*

* * *

_*_: No pude evitar hacer la referencia a Titanes sin Hercules :B


	2. Vieja Casa de Nueva Orleans

_**Capitulo 2: Aquella vieja casa de Nueva Orleans**_

-¡Maldita sea Hanji! Te estoy diciendo que habia alguien en la casa.- Grito Levi a el teléfono que estaba a un costado de su oreja, sus ojos no paraban de viajar intentando observar todo el alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de otra persona dentro de la casa.

Aparentemente se encontraba solo, pero ese escalofrió que habia sentido cuando bajo a el sótano lo atormentaba. No paraba de caminar por la casa. ¿Cuantas veces ya habia revisado cada ventana y cada puerta de la casa? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rivaille de verdad se sentía atemorizado, todavía fresca en su memoria la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos amarillentos sobre él. ¿Quien era ese chico? ¿Que demonios hacia en su casa?

-Estas alucinando Enano.- dijo Hanji riéndose de su paranoia- Dudo que haya alguien en la casa, recuerda que tenemos el sistema de seguridad activado tontito. Ahora voy a volver a trabajar, te veo a la hora de la cena primito.

Levi escucho como se terminaba la llamada.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Teniendo problemas pequeño?- escucho una voz y al voltear lo que creyó que vería eran unos ojos amarillos, pro no. Ahí solo estaba un chico con el pelo castaño, con pecas en rostro. - Es normal, uno nunca se acostumbra a todas la rareza de esta casa.

Levi simplemente lo observo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh.- Dijo el chico al ver la mirada de Levi- ¿Donde están mis modales? Soy Marco, Marco Bodt. Vivo en la casa de a lado.

El chico extendió su mano con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, Levi dudo un momento pero acepto el saludo de Marco a buena gana.

-¿Como entraste?- pregunto Levi llegando a él punto.

-Oh. - Marco sonrió de nueva cuenta y señalo la puerta trasera que daba a el patio.- Deberías ponerle seguro, con toda la historia de esta casa nunca faltan los obsesionados que matarían por poder entrar. Note que acaban de mudarse a el vecindario, ¿No?

-Así es, yo y mi prima acabamos de mudarnos.

Marco sonrió de manera bizarra.

-Entonces es mi deber darle la bienvenida a el vecindario.- Levi se quedo helado al recordar las palabras similares que habia dicho el tal llamado Eren hace tan solo unas horas. - También advertirles algo.- el tono del chico cambio drásticamente mientras se acerco a Levi – Las fiestas en el vecindario están prohibidas.- Empezó a reírse suavemente mientras comenzaba a salir de la casa.

Levi se quedo en absoluto desconcertado por aquel hombre.

Al parecer todos en este vecindario estaban completamente locos de remate.

* * *

-¿Cuanto crees que se tardara en darse cuenta de que esta no es una casa normal?- pregunto Armin con naturalidad mientras observaban a un muy alterado Rivaille caminar por la casa.

-No lo se, tal vez unos horas, tal vez unos días. Tu sabes que depende mucho en la personalidad de la persona.- dijo Mikasa con la misma naturalidad en respuesta. - Hace mucho tiempo que nadie llegaba a la casa.

-¿Cuantos años? ¿8? - Armin hablo con melancolía.- Hace 15 años, como extraño aquellos tiempos.

-Debemos dejar de lamentarnos, tu sabes que si nosotros no podemos olvidar se volverá mas complicado con Eren.

-¿Complicado?- Armin hablo confuso por unos segundos hasta que recordó- Oh, cierto. Después del incidente no a vuelto a ser el mismo al completo.

-Me preocupa mas como le esta afectando la llegada de estas personas. La noche anterior me ignoro al completo y simplemente se quedo en el cuarto principal. Observándolo.

Mikasa señalo a Levi el cual ahora se habia sentando en uno de los sillones en la sala de estar, se veía molesto y temperamental, sus manos sobre sus ojos como si estuviese intentando averiguar algo.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto Mikasa. - dijo Armin observando con pena a el pelinegro – Tu sabes que cuando Eren quiere algo hará todo para conseguirlo, ahora sera cuestión de esperar a ver que Eren le toca a este tipo llamado Levi.

-Veremos si le toca Eren Jaeger...

-O si es que le toca el monstruo que se hace llamar igual.

* * *

Levi se encontraba sentado en su sillón, intentando calmarse y empezar a pensar con claridad. Sus pensamientos se revolvían. No podía pensar con claridad.

El silencio de la casa rápidamente cambio mientras una voz femenina empezó a cantar desde alguna parte de la casa.  
"_There is a house in new orleans  
They call the rising sun" *_

Un escalofrió recorrió nuevamente todo el cuerpo de Levi. El eco que hacia aquella voz parecía casi inhumano. El pelinegro se levanto buscando el punto de origen de aquella voz.  
Empezó a correr hacia su oficina, la música venia de su computadora aun abierta, ahora en un video musical.  
Levi observo con terror su alrededor, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. La escalofriante música seguía sonando de fondo mientras Levi se acercaba lentamente a el escritorio.

Observo el video mismo, una canción que no reconocía en absoluto ahora se estaba repitiendo. Los escalofriantes tonos y la voz de la mujer solamente hacían que sus nervios empeoraran.  
Abrió el documento que estaba a un lado del video. "Deja la canción y ven a buscarme – E"

Levi trago fuertemente, el terror lo invadió nuevamente. Había en definitiva alguien en la casa. A su mucho pesar dejo aquella tenebrosa canción seguir sonando por toda la casa, haciendo eco una y otra vez. Sus pasos eran irraticos, su respiración era irregular.

Empezó a caminar por todos los cuartos de la casa. Sus pasos rápidamente e inconscientemente parecían ir yendo a el mismo ritmo que la canción. La letra de la misma parecía poco a poco quedarse grabada en la mente del pelinegro.

La atmósfera tétrica parecía quedar perfecta con las sensaciones de terror que sentía Levi en esos momentos. Siguió caminando hasta que filialmente solo quedaba un solo cierto para buscar.

Era lo mas cliché que Levi jamas pudiera haber imaginado. La puerta que llevaba a el ático estaba completamente abierta. La canción derrepente parecía lo menos preocupante de la situación en la que estaba.

Empezó a subir las escaleras esperando lo peor al llegar al final de las mismas. Ya podía sentirlo detrás de su nuca, aquella mirada lo estaría esperando. Aquella fresca mirada que provocaba no solo terror en Levi, y eso era lo que mas se temía el hombre.

Subió todas las escaleras y se encontró rodeado de completa oscuridad. Ningún rastro de aquella mirada amarillenta. Termino de subir y observo su alrededor con mas detalle, estaba completamente vació, casi.

Habia un bulto negro en una de las esquinas. Los susurro que venían de esa dirección parecían ser las mismas palabras de la canción que aun resonaba por toda la casa, sus notas repitiéndose una y otra vez. Levi se acerco a la esquina.

Encorvado se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento Rivaille temía que fuera el chico de los ojos amarillos, pero este estaba vestido de diferente manera. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una camisa blanca de botones; encima de esta tenia un chaleco de tela de color rojo carmesí. No podía ser el mismo chico del sótano, nadie es capaz de colarse dos veces a la misma casa.

¿Cierto?

Él chico abrió los ojos con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Eran de un color verde esmeralda brillante, se veían inhumanos, inyectados de terror mientras seguía susurrando las palabras de aquella horrible canción.

"_There is a house in new orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor girls.  
And god, I know I'm one. "_

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Levi sin atreverse a hablar mas alto de lo debido. Él chico pareció relajarse durante unos segundo y volteo su mirada a Levi. Sus ojos aun parecían completamente inhumanos mientras escrutaban a el pelinegro. Él chico sonrió y empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo.

Parecía que aquel chico habia perdido al completo la cabeza.

-No me merezco nada de esto, yo no eh hecho nada malo. - empezó a canturrear él chico mirando a Levi con los ojos llorosos- Yo no eh hecho nado malo. Todo fue culpa de él, él tiene toda la culpa.

Rivaille no dijo nada, simplemente observo a el chico con cierta extrañeza pero también podía sentir algo mas, tenia lastima. Se acerco a él chico y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto Levi intentando quitarse la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Todavía podía jurar que esos ojos amarillentos lo estaban esperando al voltear la cabeza. Él chico al escuchar su pregunta simplemente observo atónito a Levi, como decidiéndose el si decirle o no.

-Eren...- susurro y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_-__Matenlo! Matenlo , quémenlo hasta que no queden más que las cenizas!_

_Los cánticos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Todos observaban a el chico con miedo, con temor. Este no podía verlos pero podía sentirlos a su alrededor, podía sentir el odio de todas esas personas hacia él aunque no lograba comprender al completo el porque._

"_Porque eres un asesino Eren" Escucho su propia voz hablarle desde un punto distante en la habitación. Sin verlo pudo saber exactamente de quienes se trataba, no era él mismo. Era el responsable de que hora estuvieran a punto de ser quemados vivos._

"_Todo esto es tu culpa, él y yo no habíamos hecho nada más que aquel incendio, pero claro, tu tenias que llegar y matarlos, ¿no es cierto? Porque te encanta el caos y el miedo" Se volvió a escuchar desde otro punto. _

_-Es un asesino! Quemo vivos a 5 personas y degolló a su propia hermana tanto como a su mejor amigo! No merece vivir, debe sufrir por toda la sangre que a derramado!- Una mujer grito por toda la habitación._

_Eren sonrió extrañamente y supo que no era él el que estaba en control de su propio cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojos, incluso sin poder verse a si mismo pudo sentir el cambio dentro de él._

_-Ha ha ha ha ha ha...- empezó a reírse maniaticamente mientras movía la silla a la que estaba atado. La gente a su alrededor de inmediato de tensaron al escuchar aquella extraña risa y los crujidos de la madera contrayéndose por los bruscos movimientos del muchacho._

_-¿Yo? ¿Yo siendo el monstruo? - Dijo Eren con una voz que era como la de cualquier otro muchacho, pero esta se podía detonar algo inhumano. Locura, muerte y oscuridad. Era asi el como era esa voz tan suave. Una voz que hacia a todos temblar con tan solo escucharla. - __Yo no soy ningún monstruo, simplemente libere a aquellas personas de su sufrimiento._

_Imágenes empezaron a volar por la mente de Eren. El calor de las llamas, los gritos de dolor recorriendo el aire. La sangre goteando de sus manos y mas que nada esa horrible sonrisa en su rostro. Esa horrible risa resonando por la habitación._

_Sus manos llenas de sangre sobre su rostro intentando sofocar la risa, su rostro manchándose de la sangre carmesí. Eren no era consciente de sus propios actos en absoluto, no era el mismo. Seguía siendo él pero a la vez no lo era._

_Espero lo necesario para llamar a la policía, logrando fingir una coartada perfecta. Salio caminando del lugar ahora hecho cenizas con una sonrisa bizarra en el rostro, su camisa blanca manchada del mismo tono de rojo que sus ojos. Sus pasos yendo al compás de una melodía inexistente. Sus sombrero negro protegiéndolo del sol mientras caminaba lejos de ahí. Hacia su hogar._

_Le quitaron la venda de sus ojos. Eren se sentía completamente desconcertado, eso hasta que observo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba en su casa, solo que no estaba completamente a salvo._

_Estaba completamente empapado por gasolina y la gente a su alrededor todos lo miraban con miedo. Sus ojos inyectados por terror hacia el chico que estaba amarrado a la silla frente a ellos._

_Los ojos rojos de Eren observaron su alrededor con una sonrisa que hacia a todos sentirse incómodos._

_-Matenme...- susurro Eren derrepente con miedo. Sus ojos volvían a ser color verde esmeralda.- Por el amor de dios. Matenme! - Empezó a tener un ataque de histeria , estaba gritando furiosamente con lagrimas en los ojos.- Matenme! No merezco vivir! Todavía puedo sentir la sangre en mis manos y en mi rostro..._

_Todos lo miraron incrédulos mientras Eren volvía a tener un cambio de humor._

_-Ha ha ha ha... Todavía puedo recordar sus últimos alientos sobre mis manos en sus bocas. La manera en que se retorcían...- Eren suspiro con una sonrisa y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos eran de un color dorado inhumano – Todavía puedo recordar la manera en que gritaban de dolor. _

_Una de las personas no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a gritar de terror. Todos estaban completamente estáticos, nadie sabia que hacer. Uno de los hombre encendió un cerillo y lo aventó en dirección a Eren. Las llamas rápidamente se propagaron y Eren empezó a reír maniaticamente._

"_There is a house in new orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor girls.  
And god, I know I'm one._

_My mother was a tailor._  
_She sowed my new blue jeans._  
_My sweetheart he was a gamblin' man_  
_Down in new orleans._

_Oh mother tell my baby sister_  
_Not to do what I have done_  
_But shun that house in new orleans_  
_They call the rising sun._

_Is my one foot on the platform_  
_The other is on the train_  
_I'm going back to new orleans_  
_To wear that ball and chain. "_

_Finalmente la voz de Eren callo y su cuerpo empezó a consumirse entre las llamas. Todos creían que estarían a salvo por el resto de sus días. Pero eso era porque creían que habían matado a el supuesto brujo de esa casa. _

_Pero es que ellos no creían en fantasmas._

_Terrible Error._

* * *

**_N/A: La canción es House of The Rising Sun la versión hecha para AHS: Coven. No se, creo que de alguna manera me inspiro el hacer a Eren una especie de "bruja" o en este caso "brujo" con problemas de personalidad múltiple xD. Esta nuestro Eren todo inocente (verde) , el loco sociopata (amarillo /dorado) y finalmente el psicópata (rojo) . Tengo muchos planes para este fic y em hace feliz el que en las primeras horas recibiera reviews :D , si les gustan mis fics las invito a leer otros fics que eh escrito desde mi pagina aquí xD. Pues eso... Paralelo lo actualizare próximamente, es solo que no me eh sentido inspirada a escribir el capitulo 7 . Ya esta también American Boy que tal vez actualice mañana xD o tal vez en la siguiente semana. Esa historia es mas difícil de desarrollar._**

**_Bueno, agradezco todos los reviews y los amo *corazón gay*_**


	3. Sangre de Inocentes

**_Capitulo 3: Sangre de Inocentes_**

-Hey

La voz sonaba terriblemente distorsionada. La vista de Levi estaba borrosa.

-Hey, tranquilo no intentes levantarte o te vas a marear.

Esa voz nuevamente, era la voz de un chico. Hablaba con un tono de dulzura que Levi decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia de no intentar levantarse, después de todo estaba demasiado confuso como para intentar nada.

-¿Puedes pensar con claridad? - de nueva esa voz resonó mientras Levi sentía como algo húmedo era colocado sobre su frente. Su vista dejo de ser borrosa y observo su alrededor, estaba en su propia cama: en su propio cuarto. Sentado a un lado de él con una expresión de compasión en el rostro estaba un chico. _Él chico_.

Levi se paro de inmediato e intento salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible, pero todos sus nervios se pararon en seco al ver los ojos del chico. Eran del mismo tono verde esmeralda que en el ático, pero a la vez eran completamente diferentes. Se veían curiosos y llenos de inocencia no como los inyectados de miedo y horror del ático.

-Eso creo.- dijo Levi aclarándose la garganta finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta del chico. Este sonrió levemente y se levanto, tenia una toalla húmeda en sus manos y se la entrego a Levi. -Tienes un poco de fiebre.

-Gracias? - dijo Levi algo incomodo al tomar la toalla.- ¿Como...? ¿Que..?

-Oh.- Eren rio nerviosamente sonrojándose.- Estaba tocando la puerta principal cuando vi que estaba abierta. Cuando entre escucho como alguien caía y vi que tu habías caído desde el ático. Estabas inconsciente en el segundo piso.

-¿Que?- Levi estaba mas confuso que nunca antes en su vida.

-Soy Eren, vivo en el vecindario. - Dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que presuntamente no se habia presentado.

Levi no dijo nada simplemente observo incrédulo a el chico, no se parecía a nada de lo que el habia recordado hasta el momento. Parecía un chico común y corriente de no mas de 21 años.

-Yo soy Levi Rivaille* - dijo el pelinegro aun algo confuso por toda la situación. Si este era en realidad su vecino ¿Que carajos habia visto en el sótano y en el ático?

-Un placer Levi.- él chico Eren sonrió con sinceridad y se levanto.- Solo habia venido a su casa con intención de preguntarle si de casualidad no a visto a mi gato por aquí. Escapo hace unas horas y siempre suele escabullirse en esta casa.

-¿Uh? ¿Un gato?- Levi estaba confundido por todo, debía parecer un enfermo mental o algo parecido.

-Creo que eso seria un no, ¿cierto?

Eren sonrió amargamente ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

-De todas maneras gracias. - el chico habia comenzado a levantarse.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Levi se paro de golpe intentando detener a el chico, por alguna razón no quería que el chico se fuera. Su mente se volvió borrosa nuevamente y lentamente todo volvía a ponerse en negro.

-No me voy.- Escucho que decía Eren tomando la mano del pelinegro con una sonrisa que en un segundo se torno bizarra y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.- No me iré a ningún lado Levi.

* * *

-Hey, Levi despierta.

-¿Uhh? ¿Eren?

-¿Eren?

-Oh... Hanji

-¿Quien es ese tal llamado Eren?- Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Aparentemente acababa de llegar del trabajo, el cielo en el exterior ya esta oscuro. ¿Cuantas horas llevaba inconsciente?

-Tenemos vecinos muy bizarros Hanji.- Dijo Levi levantándose, ya no se sentía tan mareado pero eso no significaba que se sintiera menos confundido acerca de todo lo sucedido en el día.

-No lo dudo, es un bizarro vecindario. Vamos Levi, pidamos un poco de pizza o algo ya que aun no tenemos comida propiamente dicha en la casa.

Por un segundo Levi se convenció a si mismo que habia imaginado todo el asunto del chico de ojos verdes, pero entonces vio que habia una silla a lado de la cama, ahí habia una especia de bufanda roja, que ahora que Levi intentaba recordar era la que el muchacho traía cuando él habia despertado.

* * *

-Pequeño Jean, ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado ya? ¿Ocho años?- decía Marco a un pequeño gato que estaba acurrucado sobre su regazo, ronroneando mientras Marco lo acariciaba con cariño.- Aveces yo simplemente desearía que todo esto acabara, ¿sabes? , porque lo que mas me duele no es el saber que estoy atascado aquí hasta la muerte del chico si no el hecho de que tu estas atascado de la misma manera pero como un gato.

El gato observo a Marco con una mirada que no era para nada animal, habían pasado tantos años juntos que Marco era capaz de leer a la perfección las expresiones de su antiguo esposo.

-Lo se, lo se querido. - Marco observo a el gato con cariño – Pero hay algo diferente esta vez, el chico esta claramente muy interesado en el hombre nuevo de la casa. Pronto le veremos fin a todo esto cariño. Pronto ese demonio estará muerto.

Sonrió y siguió acariciando a él gato con cariño, simplemente observando con un poco de malicia las luces encendidas de la callada casa de a lado.

_Pronto mi Jean._ El gato ronroneo de nuevo ante su toque suave sobre su rubio pelaje. _Pronto seremos libres de todo esto._

* * *

_-¿Eren? ¿Que haces aquí? _

_-Mikasa esto no te concierne en absoluto.- Él chico observo a su hermana con sus ojos amarillentos y el ceño fruncido. Se levanto de un lado de Levi y se quito la bufanda, dejando al descubierto cicatrices localizadas alrededor de su cuello._

_-No deberías estar teniendo tanto contacto con los humanos Eren, sabes que no les beneficia en nada y tu... Él otro Eren empieza a interesarse en ellos. - Mikasa hablaba con miedo y con disgusto, como si la mención de su Hermano fuera horrible y a la vez no lo fuera. _

_-Tú no deberías estarme molestando tanto hermanita. ¿Quien dice que no puedo volver a hacerte sentir la sofocación y la sangre fluyendo por tu cuello de nuevo? - Eren observo a su hermana con una sonrisa macabra que le heló los huesos a la pelinegra._

_-De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo dije. _

_Eren simplemente le bufo y le indico que se fuera, no quería verla más. _

_No quería ver a nadie últimamente, lo único que atraía su atención era aquel pelinegro que descansaba inconsciente en la cama._

_Su respiración era tan tranquila, tan rítmica y perfecta. Todo en los seres humanos era perfecto, sus pequeñas manías y sus detalles. _

_Ellos eran todo lo que Eren no podía ser. Eran criaturas tan hermosamente frágiles, y a la vez tan crueles. Eren sonrió maniaticamente nuevamente ante su propio pensamiento. Había vivido lo suficiente en este mundo para saber que él mismo era mas cruel que mucho humanos. _

_Pero él no era humano en si, al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo._

"_Basta del pasado" Eren se reprimió a si mismo mientras su mirada se calmaba y sus ojos volvían a ser verde esmeralda. Observo durante un rato a Levi durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, la piel del pelinegro era casi pálida como la de un fantasma mismo según los relatos populares. _

_Claro que habían de fantasmas a fantasma. Eren si que sabia de eso. __Rio suavemente al pensar en eso, cada vez estaba volviéndose más loco._

_Poso su mano en la mejilla de Levi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él cuerpo del pelinegro irradiaba un aura que era intoxicante para Eren, no podía evitar verse atraído hacia el hombre que no debería tener mas de 31 años._

"_Ha, ahora estas empezando a tener dudas acerca de la diferencia de edad" Eren volvió a reír al reprenderse a si mismo "__No es como que tu tuvieras 21 de todas maneras"_

_Levi se movió, al parecer algo inquieto._

_-Shhh, duerme.- Susurro Eren con nerviosismo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Levi, el pelinegro de inmediato cayo a los brazos de Morfeo._

"_Tal vez Mikasa realmente tiene razón y debería mantenerme alejado de los humanos." Eren se lamento con tristeza, bueno, si esa seria la ultima vez que vería a él pelinegro ¿Que habia que perder?._

_Se acerco a Levi y deposito un suave beso sobre la frente del hombre con una sonrisa de melancolía en el rostro._

_Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, cambio de idea, tal vez lo mejor seria salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina._

_Eren comenzó a cambiar su curso justo cuando escucho a alguien hablándole._

_-Miren quien es, nada mas y nada menos que el Joven prodigio Jaeger. - dijo un chico que observaba a Eren con disgusto y sarcasmo en sus palabras. _

_-Hola Marco._

_- No me __'Hola Marco'es Jaeger, SE que __estas__ tramando __algo__ con ese hombre y estoy harto. __¿Que acaso no tuviste suficiente con Jean y conmigo? - Ma__r__co estaba en un ataque de histeria mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Eren , navaja en mano._

_Eren movio su mano y el cuchillo estaba en el suelo, lejos de Marco._

_La mirada de Eren cambio drasticamente , sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesi. Una sonrisa macabra se poso en las comisuras del chico mientras se acercaba a Marco lentamente._

_El chico no se atrevio a moverse al ver aquella mirada penetrante sobre él._

_-No llores Marco.- dijo Eren, su voz era macabra mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos del chico pecoso.- No te voy a hacer nada, al menos no aun. - Su mirada cambio nuevamente a la igual escalofriante pero menos macabra amarillenta. - nuestro tiempo aun no a llegado mi estimado Marco._

_-¿Porque?- pregunto miserablemente Marco mirando a Eren des__a__fiante._

_-¿Porque qué?_

_-¿porque nos usas a todos como tus juguetes Eren? ¿Porque matar a aquellas 5 personas de Nueva Orleans? ¿Porque matar a tu propia familia? ¿Que es lo que sacas de todo esto?_

_-Ha ha ha...- Eren rio suavemente aun observando a Marco con detalle.- ¿Crees que yo pedi por todo esto pequeño Marco? Todo esto me fue dado contra mi voluntad y ahora solo puedo hacer una cosa con ello: intentar divertirme. __Incluso si es sobre la sangre de inocentes._

* * *

_N/A: Capitulo cortito para mis estandares pero era necesario. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows. Los amo. Actualizare cada dos o tres dias, en fines de semana puede que mas :D_


	4. Tarta de Manzana

**_Capitulo 4: Una visita nocturna._**

_N/A: HA HA HA! Creyeron que me había olvidado de este fic, pues no. -w-_

* * *

Un rubio observaba atraves de la ventana los camionetas de mudanza. Tres personas se habían mudado a la casa de a lado y a mucho pesar de lo que Jean sentía acerca de esa casa, parecían buenas personas y Jean no quería que les sucediera nada dentro de esa maldita casa.

-¿Jean?

Un hombre entro a el cuarto desde donde Jean estaba observando la calle. El muchacho tenia pecas en el rostro y una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a el rubio y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Tenemos nuevos vecinos Marco.- Dijo Jean mientras regresaba la vista a la ventana. Solo habia visto a dos de los tres nuevos vecinos. Una pelinegra que tenia una bufanda roja y un rubio que parecía algo frágil y delgado.

-Lo se.- Marco desvió su vista y rodeo a Jean con sus brazos mientras observaba lo mismo que el rubio. Un horrible presentimiento se asentó en la parte baja de su estomago cuando vio a la chica. Marco se prometió internamente que se iba a mantener atento con la muchacha. - Más tarde iba a llevarles una Tarta de Manzana que hice hace un rato.

-¿Para que?- Jean pregunto extrañado mientras el también rodeaba entre sus brazos a el castaño y volteaba a verlo. A los ojos del rubio, Marco era la persona mas bondadosa y amable del universo. Jamas entendió como una persona tan, celestial, habia terminado con una persona como él.

Marco le sonrió y lo beso suavemente antes de decir.

-Como un regalo de bienvenida a el vecindario. Puede ser incluso que los podamos convencer de que se vayan de la casa.- Marco observo como Jean estaba a punto de decir algo , pero lo corto de golpe- Sutilmente.

Jean sonrió y beso nuevamente a su esposo. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¡Mikasa! Tenemos visitas.- El rubio grito por las escaleras mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió pudo ver como dos muchachos, no mucho mas grandes que él estaban parados en el pórtico, con algo en las manos.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos. Mi nombre es Marco y él es mi esposo Jean.- El rubio simplemente sonrió mientras sostenía la mano del castaño fuertemente. - Solo habíamos venido para traerles esta tarta de manzana.

-¿Armin? .- La pelinegra habia bajado las escaleras y observaba inexpresiva la escena en la puerta principal.- ¿Quienes son ellos?.

-Oh, Mikasa. -Armin sonrió mientras abría mas la puerta- Por favor, pasen. Disculpen el desorden y las cajas.

Ambos muchachos pasaron en silencio. Jean completamente callado observando a la pelinegra y Marco con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, aferrándose fuertemente uno a la mano del otro.

-Mikasa, ellos son Marco y Jean. - Armin los presento amablemente mientras le indicaba a la pelinegra quien era quien.

Los 4 se trasladaron rápidamente hacia la cocina. Marco dejando la tarta de manzana sobre la barra en el centro de la cocina. Armin saco 5 platos de una caja junto con un cuchillo muy grande que se veía claramente filoso.

El rubio entre sonrisas comenzó a repartir la tarta de manzana que por dentro aun seguía tibia. Mikasa observo de reojo a la pareja pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Cinco platos. ¿Nos falta alguien?- pregunto con normalidad Marco señalando el quinto plato que estaba servido en la mesa. Jean observo lo mismo solo que con algo mas de temor. Algo no andaba bien dentro de esa casa y él podía sentirlo perfectamente.

Tomo mas fuertemente la mano de Marco y paso esas sensaciones atraves de su tacto. Marco tuvo un escalofrió pero no lo dejo notar a las dos personas que seguían comiendo tarta frente a ellos, sin saber en absoluto que era lo que estaba sucediendo con la pareja de muchachos.

-En realidad si. - Armin hablo con pena mientras dejaba el plato en la barra. Su mirada y la de Mikasa ensombreciéndose en el acto.- Eren esta arriba, no a bajado ni siquiera para ayudar con las cajas de la mudanza.

-Simplemente bajo sus cosas y no ayudo en nada más.- Mikasa concordó con el rubio silenciosamente mientras en la distancia se escucho un sonido sordo y los ligeros pasos de alguien corriendo por las escaleras.

Los cuatro voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina justo cuando un castaño entraba a la habitación.

El muchacho tenia el cabello de color castaño y tenia unos ojos verdes que aveces parecían amarillentos, casi dorados. El chico entro a la cocina a pasos alegres mientras sonreía infantilmente y tomaba el quinto plato con tarta.

-Hola...- dijo el muchacho con un tono infantil dirigiéndose a Marco y a Jean, sonrisa aun en el rostro mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su tarta. - Esta esta salado.- el muchacho hizo una mueca y dejo la tarta en la barra. Saliendo de la cocina en cuestión de segundos.

Jean apretó con mas fuerza la mano del pecoso y ambos supieron que era lo que tenian que hacer. Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas aparentemente, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que tuvieran que hacer preguntas.

-Perdón por eso. El rubio hablo refiriendose a la salida del castaño.- Eren no a estado en su mejor condición desde que su madre murió hace un año. Nos mudamos aquí desde Nueva Orleans, y pues pensamos que tal vez una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa lo ayudarían a relajarse un poco.

Jean se paro en seco cuando una sensación de frio recorrió su espalda, tomo con fuerza la mano de Marco y se paro, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Podría usar su sanitario?

-Oh claro. Esta subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. La segunda puerta que veas. - Armin le indico con amabilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jean comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada no sin antes observar a Marco. Pudo leer en los ojos castaños de su esposo que todo iba a estar bien, salio de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

El aire a su alrededor era frio, el ambiente era horrible. Una sensación de peligro no dejaba en paz a Jean mientras subia las escaleras con cuidado de mantenerse alejado del borde de las mismas.

Llego al segundo piso y una corriente de aire frio entro por la ventana abierta al final del pasillo. Jean observo todo antes de respirar profundamente y cerrar sus ojos.

Empezó a concentrarse, moviéndose a pasos lentos por el piso. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y vibración que podía sentir viviendo de diferentes lugares.

Su respiración empezó a dificultarse, podía sentir como respirar cada vez le era mas doloroso y abrió los ojos de golpee dando una exhalación fuerte.

Estaba enfrente de una puerta semi abierta.

La puerta era de un color caoba-chocolate. Un café que normalmente parecería normal.

Jean podía sentir como el color simplemente hacia mas fría la sensación de pánico que lo invadía .

Con su palma extendida comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta. La misma rechinando suavemente ante el movimiento.

Un cuarto. Parecía completamente impecable a simple vista, pero Jean era mas listo que eso. Pudo ver como las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos, pudo ver como la cama estaba completamente volteada, pudo ver como todo el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Todo a excepción de un pequeño lugar justo enfrente de la puerta.

Habia un símbolo en el suelo, Jean pudo reconocerlo mediatamente.

Se alejo de golpe de la puerta. Observando atónito como la puerta se cerro del golpe.

-¿Que haces aquí?- escucho una voz proveniente de un lugar peligrosamente cerca de él.

Ahí estaba parado el chico llamado Eren. Sus ojos dorados brillando anti naturalmente mientras observaba fijamente a Jean.

Esa sensación de pánico recorrió nuevamente a Jean cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del castaño. Sus recuerdos de los últimos 6 minutos desvaneciéndose. Sus piernas fallando mientras él caía a el suelo. Sus sentidos nublándose mientras podía escuchar como el castaño caminaba hacia el y se colocaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

-Tu no has visto nada Cazador.- Sus ojos ya no eran dorados eran rojo escarlata. Una sonrisa bizarra se forjaba en su rostro, todo se volvió negro unos segundos para Jean.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras. De bajada.

Recordaba haber subido y haber visto una habitación completamente impecable, pero nada más bizarro que eso.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba Marco, observando cuidadosamente a su esposo mientras este bajaba las escaleras, Marco podía sentir como algo no estaba bien con el muchacho y supo que debía llevarlo a casa inmediatamente.

-A sido una velada muy encantadora Armin , pero creo que es hora de que Jean y yo nos marchemos a casa. - Dijo Marco con una enorme sonrisa mientras rodeaba a Jean con uno de sus brazos, asegurándose de que estuviera con él.

-Oh si, por supuesto.- Armin dijo con algo de sorpresa pero no hizo ningún otro tipo de comentario. Los guio a ambos muchachos a través de la puerta eh intercambiaron un par de palabras de despedida.

Marco y Jean se apresuraron en salir de la propiedad y en entrar a su propia casa. Marco sabia que algo andaba mal, Jean estaba respirando con dificultad y su mirada estaba borrosa.

-Jean. - Marco le hablo a su esposo con preocupación. El muchacho no reacciono.

Marco suspiro y supo que no tenia otra opción. Fue a su recamara y saco una caja de metal que estaba cerrada con llave, cuando la abrió empezó a buscar la jeringa.

La encontró en cuestión de segundos.

Bajo rápidamente y encontró a el muchacho en el mismo lugar donde lo habia dejado. De golpe y en un certero movimiento inserto la punta de la jeringa en la parte trasera del cuello de Jean El chico reaccionando por el dolor, unas pocas gotas de sangre saliendo de donde la jeringa estaba. Marco empezó a insertar el liquido dentro de la misma a el cuerpo de su esposo.

Sus efectos fueron inmediatos, Jean empezó a reaccionar y se quito la jeringa de golpe, gotas de sangre pequeñas saliendo de su cuello mientras observaba a Marco con sorpresa.

-¿Acabas de inyectarme adrenalina?- Jean señalo la jeringa que estaba un poco ensangrentada en la punta.

-No reaccionabas. - Se excuso Marco acercando se a el muchacho y plantando un beso en los labios del contrario.- Sabes que solo hago eso cuando estas en trance. ¿Que fue lo que viste?

-No lo se. - dijo Jean sonrojándose por la vergüenza por no poder recordar nada. - Pero algo es seguro, ese tal Eren Jaeger no es humano.

-Lo se. - dijo Marco con un semblante sombrío en el rostro.- Puso algo en la tarta para saber si nuestras sospechas eran correctas, aparentemente si.

-Ademas son de Nueva Orleans, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con las recientes muertes de brujos por allá? Tu sabes, el incendio donde mas de 5 personas murieron quemadas vivas.

Marco asintió y tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo, a esto era lo que se dedicaban desde hace varios años.

Esto era lo que hacían para vivir tranquilos después de que uno de esos malditos mataran a su pequeña hermana y al padre de Jean

Iban a hacer pagar a esos bastardos.

Ellos dos iban a matar a todo y cada ultimo de esos adefesios malignos llamados brujos.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de la caza.


End file.
